The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a magazine for a firearm and in particular to a magazine for a firearm with increased reliability and reduced need for lubrication.
Firearms having multi-round capabilities typically utilize an interchangeable magazine that holds a predetermined number of ammunition cartridges. Users typically preload several magazines, so that as a magazine becomes depleted during use, the user can quickly exchange the empty magazine with a full one. This allows the user to quickly resume using the firearm with minimal downtime. Magazines typically have a number of sizes, such as magazines holding 10 cartridges, 20 cartridges or 30 cartridges, for example.
Magazines have several components, such as a magazine box that holds the cartridges and a follower that moves the cartridges into the firearm receiver. The follower is typically arranged in the magazine box and is biased by a spring towards the firearm receiver. The pressure of the spring is transferred to the cartridges, which ultimately moves a cartridge into the firearm receiver during operation. One issue that arises is the cartridge misfeeding, particularly with the first cartridge in the magazine. When this occurs, the cartridge becomes stuck partially out of the magazine when the buffer spring in the receiver is unable to overcome the frictional forces on the cartridge. The jamming of the cartridge prevents the firearm from being operated. It should be appreciated that the jamming of the magazine may greatly slow down the usage of the firearm by the user.
To alleviate the misfeed of the cartridge, it is typically recommended that the firearm be cleaned and lubricated frequently. Lubrication of the firearm receiver has been found to reduce the frequency of jamming. United States Government qualification testing for new magazines requires that a firearm be able to fire four consecutive magazines without further lubrication before a misfeed occurs.
While existing magazines for firearms are suitable for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvements, particularly in increasing the reliability of a firearm and reducing or eliminating the requirement for frequent cleaning and lubrication to prevent ammunition cartridge jamming in the receiver.